So There's a Doctor, A Police Box, and a Beach
by Fuuga Kumi
Summary: Destiny Islands receives an unexpected visitor in the form of one Doctor and his TARDIS.
1. A Doctor, a Police Box, and a Beach

**So There's a Doctor, a Police Box, and a Beach**

Opening Note: Why yes, this _is _a Doctor Who/Kingdom Hearts crossover. Written as a birthday present for lettersandliars at livejournal and only slightly ridiculous. Enjoy.

* * *

It has been exactly fifteen minutes and thirty seconds since Sora disappeared inside the blue box. Riku decides to give him another four minutes and some change before he goes barging through the door to drag him out. He tries to keep from tapping his feet or pacing or glaring too hard at anything in particular; he doesn't trust this man, this _Doctor_ and no way is he revealing how nervous he feels. After all, anyone who can't offer their name and chose to go by a profession, a profession they quite obviously don't even practice, is bad news in Riku's book.

Kairi is standing just a ways off, talking to the stranger, the _Doctor_ (and no, Riku will never stop sneering every time he so much as thought of the title) and smiling her polite smile. Riku doesn't hold it against her though; she's nearly as bad as Sora about making friends with everyone who isn't trying to run them through (and then some). He is attempting, however, a rather impressive eavesdropping job without letting so much as an inkling of interest pass his face. The Doctor makes some comment, more to himself than anything, about having another ginger and what a bother they tended to be but he flashed Kairi a dopey smile, like they were already best friends and not new acquaintances.

Perhaps, Riku realizes feeling a little unsettled; the Doctor is just as bad as Kairi and Sora about making friends too… He tries to think of some suave way to interject himself into their conversation, they have enough problems without being concerned about mysterious men with materializing boxes, when Sora pokes his head out the door.

"Guys." He says gravely, as if he's about to announce the end of the world, "it's bigger on the inside."

Kairi gives a quizzical expression before walking a short circle around the box. Riku remains unimpressed. "He travels the universe with talking _animals_, one of which has turned him into a half dolphin, a vampire, and a lion cub. He's met _Santa_ and he's impressed because it's bigger on the inside."

It's only then that he realizes the insult he's just delivered and one glance at the Doctor's dark expression confirms it: solid blow to the ego. The man makes an unpleasant expression at Riku, something he decodes as _you are an obnoxious little bugger_. To which Riku replies with a shrug _what're you going to do about it?_ and he may be wrong, but it looks like the Doctor says _this is why I hate boys_ but that can't be right and is just kind of creepy.

"Riku! You've got to come see this, there's a library _and_ a pool back here!" Kairi's voice is echoing weirdly from inside, which means it really is bigger in there, but he's still not impressed.

"You live on an island, we have the _ocean_ and you're impressed by a pool?" Okay, now he's just being mean because the Doctor seems prone to dramatics. "Tell me, _Doctor_, what's with you and the box?"

This seems to ease some of the earlier prickliness he's caused, and the Doctor beams. "Why, I'm a Time Lord, of course."

"A Time Lord?" Riku tries not to think of creepy men in black coats and the various titles _they_ toted around.

"Last of, to be precise."

"What's that entail?"

The Doctor pats the side of his box affectionately. "The TARDIS, she's my ship- and I travel through time and space." He pauses, grinning widely and clearly pleased with himself.

Ever the buzz-kill, Riku asks "why?"

"What do you mean _why_? I'm a TIME. LORD. It's what I _do_."

Somewhere in the course of the exchange, Kairi had poked her head back out and now posed an all important question. "What about world borders?"

The Doctor gives her an indulgent smile, turns back to Riku and says, "gingers. Always on top of things, I can't understand it." And Riku is thinking perhaps it's time Kairi started wearing a hat.

"Who do you think put the borders in place? It's not like I go flouting my ability to be generally more amazing than the masses" (here, Riku snorts because it seems to him that's _exactly_ what the Doctor does, or maybe he's just excited to have people who can understand the whole concept of space travel but no. Riku is resigned to dislike this man) "The secret is not trying too hard to fit in. That just makes you more suspicious, see?"

There's a lull in the conversation as all parties involved absorb the new-comer's words. "Time _and_ space. We can only do the second," Sora gives the Doctor a questioning look, "are there any rules? Like, stay on the path and don't kill that butterfly or else you'll upset all of everything?"

The Doctor laughs at this, seeming genuinely amused by the notion. "Hardly, the fascinating thing about time is it _can_ be re-written, except for a few sticky places that must happen as they have, of course." He regards them all with a sly look, "you lot wouldn't fancy a trip with me, would you?"

"We can't," Riku says before Sora and Kairi can finish smiling, "we have a mission from the king," he reminds his friends.

They look a little crest-fallen and now he does feel bad about being the killjoy, but they all know their duties. The Doctor laughs at them again, "bit slow on the uptake, isn't he? I'm a _Time_ Lord. As in I can bring you back to this exact moment," then he pauses and considers, "more or less. At least, sometimes it seems to work better than others," he casts a suspicious glance behind him, at the TARDIS as if she does this on purpose and they both know it.

It's like dealing with children, when Sora and Kairi get so excited like this and it may be Riku's imagination but it _does_ look like Sora is wiggling with barely retrained joy like a _puppy_. He sighs, rubs the bridge of his nose and feels eons older than he should and says "Fine, but you have to swear to bring back to this _exact_ second, no _if, ands,_ or _buts_ about it."

The Doctor smiles wide, also looking shamelessly like a little kid and says "cross my hearts!" before ushering them inside his ship (and oh, wow. It really is _a lot_ bigger on the inside, damn).

"Lady and gentlemen, welcome to the TARDIS, and hang tight." He flips some knobs and twirls some wheels and at one part a piece of _toast_ pops out and there's a slightly disconcerting whirling noise that will probably follow Riku in his dreams for a lifetime, and just like that, Destiny Islands is falling away beneath them.


	2. No Time for Chatting

**No Time for Chatting**

* * *

Here is what Riku learned from their ill-advised travel with the Doctor: If the Doctor stops suddenly and looks much like a deer presented with headlights, things are going to be very much Not Good.

So when the Doctor randomly goes all stiff and wide eyed and asks the three if any of them had just said anything, Riku knows there's going to be trouble because that's how this _always_ goes.

The Doctor manages to look vaguely apologetic and a lot of frightened and says, "I shouldn't have brought you here." He grabs Kairi's hand, another sign of trouble although Riku is glad someone who knows what the hell is going on is looking out for her, and says "Run."

They've gotten very good at the running, another thing that seems to be happening a lot (actually, it seems to go hand in hand with the whole trouble thing and _why_ haven't they called it quits and gone home yet?). Riku listens only because the tone the Doctor used speaks of true fear, and while there may be a lot of trouble and a lot of running, there have been few times the Doctor has sounded like that.

Something is coming around the corner behind them, something that makes a steady _whrrr_ on its wheels and Riku can't help the sudden grip of curiosity, he looks over his shoulder.

The something looks considerably like a robot he and Sora had tried to build as children, all round and bubbly, a long nozzle poking out of the dome forming it's head. Riku almost wants to stop and laugh at it, surely there's something behind it that's scaring the Doctor so bad, until the something fires a laser at them that vaporizes a nearby tree.

Oh. Running is a good idea after all.

Sora, who is pacing himself and staying half a step behind the Doctor and Kairi voices the question that's been niggling at Riku. "What is that thing?"

"It's a Dalek, don't talk keep running."

But of course, the boys have never been particularly good at following orders. "A Dialect?" Riku asks, keeping up his easy loping stride beside Sora (and this is why they take the rear-guard, Kairi and the Doctor are _slow_ and while Riku wouldn't feel too terrible about the Doctor getting chomped on, nobody else can figure out how to pilot the TARDIS and everybody loves Kairi so yay for keeping her alive.)

He earns a strangled noise for his question and a snippy correction. "_Dalek_. Stop being stupid for half a minute and _run_."

The dalek is apparently faster than it appears. It's grating cry of "Exterminate!" is closer than Riku is necessarily comfortable with and he keeps his trap shut as the Doctor takes another seemingly random turn.

This goes on for a while. They race up stairs (which does not slow the thing down, at _all_), through kitchens and hallways and even a wardrobe at one point (where _are_ they?) and finally come to a small pile-up at a set of huge iron doors which is annoyingly locked.

"This should lead outside," says the Doctor as he rapidly pats himself down. "Where _is_ it?" He finally shouts, doing an awkward jig while he checks secret pockets on the inside of his coat.

"Where's _what_?" Kairi asks, considerably calmer than her companions.

"My screwdriver!"

"You left it on the console of the TARDIS."

The Doctor looks fairly appalled at that statement. "I did not."

"You did. You were fiddling with something _inside_ the console because it made that burnt toast smell and you left it there."

"Why would I do _that_?"

They could hear the dalek somewhere behind them, repeating its happy little mantra of "exterminate!"

Sora finally shoved the Doctor aside, summoning his keyblade in the same step and pointed it at the doors. The lock gave way with a _click_ and the four of them spilled through into the outside.

"Lock it back!" Riku hissed, pushing his weight against the doors to close them while Sora did what he did best.

"That won't slow them down long, quick; we have to get out of here." The Doctor pointed at what Riku could only assume was the direction in which the TARDIS lay.

Once safely ensconced inside the deceptive looking blue box and merrily traveling somewhere through space and time the Doctor stepped back with a smile. "Well," he said, "that was fun! Where to next?"

Riku briefly considered throwing him out into the time flow.

* * *

End Note: This is the second chapter


End file.
